1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to display systems, specifically, controllers for interacting with display systems.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed under 37 C.F.R. 1.97 and 1.98
Virtual reality systems have recently become more and more predominant as visual displays, whether in use with video or electronic games or with other types of visual media. Today, interactive virtual reality systems are becoming a household item, especially with the growth of uses for virtual reality systems. Virtual reality systems can be used not only for video or electronic games, but they can be used for research and educational purposes.
However, problems do persist in the area of virtual reality systems. Because virtual reality systems are meant to visually simulate an environment, users of virtual reality systems have difficulty interacting with these systems while also ensuring their safety in real life. For example, virtual reality users use headsets that generate realistic images and sounds to simulate the users' physical presence in a virtual or imaginary environment; however, in these environments, users want to interact with the virtual or imaginary environment and will physically move to interact with the virtual or imaginary environment. Often, users who move according to a virtual or imaginary environment will encounter an obstacle in real life, and current controllers and devices used for virtual reality do not account for locomotion in real life and in virtual reality.
There are several devices that do simulate travel or locomotion in a virtual reality system while the users are stationary. One of which are foot-controlled devices. One representative of this is a product known commonly as the “3dRudder”. This product is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Application No. US20170185168 by Bonora, et al and European Pat. Application EP20150798185 (WO 2016042407 Al) by Bonora, et al. While a contribution in the field, the 3dRudder and like devices are disadvantageous in that they require the user to be seated and use their legs and feet together in an unnatural way—especially in the control of rotation—which may lead to back pain and exhaustion. Furthermore, the sense of motion is conveyed only by visual changes in the Virtual Reality and no perception of travel or rotation is conveyed through the feet, legs, body or skin. Although the 3dRudder is capable of moving in several directions, it can only indicate travel in a series of linear vectors, similar to a joystick. It is not possible to travel in an arc, rotate in place, or travel backward in an arc. Inconsistent motion cues between sight and body contributes to disorientation and sickness while navigating a Virtual Reality environment. This product provides movement in a single plane, but offers no capability or option to control vertical ascent/descent.
Another foot-controlled device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Application No. US2017/0160793 by Perlin, et al. This invention comprises a mat comprising pressure sensitive tiles upon which a user stands and manipulates the distribution of weight to various parts of each foot. The pressure distribution “image” is analyzed and movements forward, backward and sideways may be indicated. Although a user can be trained to use the mat to effect motion in a Virtual Reality system, it is disadvantageous as a virtual vehicle for locomotion for several reasons. Firstly, it is a homogenous surface with no physical attributes typical of a mechanism by which a foot controls acceleration or direction. Secondly, there is no feedback to the feet other than the pushback of the surface, so the user is left to imagine that their feet are moving control surfaces typical of a vehicle. It is well-known that when a person perceives movement through his eyes without any other sensations of movement, they may experience virtual reality sickness with symptoms including headache, disorientation, nausea, etc. Many available devices for VR locomotion, including this one, do not provide active feedback of movement to remediate this problem. Thirdly, the logic by which the mat depressions are interpreted must be calibrated for users based on their weight and foot size.
Other types of currently available devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. 9,522,324 B2 by Levasseur, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,333 by O′Heir; U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,950 by Goo; U.S. Pat. Application No. US20080261696 by Yamazaki, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,861 by Lipps, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,438 by Roston; U.S. Pat. Application No. US20130344926 by Claudel, et al.; U.S. Pat. Application No. 20090058855 by Mishra, et al.; U.S. Pat. Application No. 20090111670 by Williams; U.S. Pat. No. 8,979,722 by Klein, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 8,398,100 by Tedla; and U.S. Pat. Application No. 20110306425 by Rivard, et al.
What is needed is a device that simulates locomotion in a virtual reality system while the user does not physically travel or encounter barriers or does not require restraints (as do omnidirectional treadmills), that rotates in place, and that makes the user feel like he is moving.